


From pieces of broken memories.

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Mucho Angst, Romance, ZTD SPOILERS, mis niños merecen lo mejor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis





	

_If you love me let me go,_

 

Junpei no se sorprendió cuando vio a Akane allí, sentada, dándole la espalda como había estado haciendo todos los días que llevaban allí encerrados. Cuando habló, ni siquiera se dignó en girarse para mirarle. "Sé que tienes preguntas, Junpei, y tienes la esperanza de que te de las respuestas que ansías, pero este no es el momento", murmuró ella con voz suave, como si intentase mitigar la tempestad que se venía encima.

Él, sin embargo, rompió a reír – era una risa sórdida, sarcástica, sin ápice de alegría. "Sé que te estás reuniendo con Sigma y Phi, Akane. No soy ni ciego ni estúpido, por suerte o por desgracia. Llevo un año entero buscándote, ¡un año entero, por el amor de Cristo, y tienes el valor de decirme que no es el momento para que me dediques ni unos segundos de tu preciado tiempo!", no fue consciente de cómo su voz se había ido elevando hasta que prácticamente la había gritado. Akane negó con la cabeza y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse, sin embargo la fuerte mano de Junpei la agarró por el brazo, impidiéndola irse. Ella agachó la cabeza, y luchando por retener las lágrimas, le pidió con la voz pendiente de un hilo a Junpei que la soltase, a lo cual él obedeció unos segundos después.

Antes de haber siquiera cruzado la puerta, Akane ya había roto a llorar.

 

_'Cause these words are knives that often leave scars,_

 

"Después de que Akane desapareciese, abandoné los estudios y me uní a una agencia de detectives que trabajaba donde la luz del sol no alcanzaba", murmuró Junpei mientras se miraba las manos, sabiendo que Akane había desviado la mirada para evitar sus propios ojos, "y fue allí donde me desengañé, donde vi que el ser humano no era tan hermoso como pensaba. Todos los trabajos eran horribles, difíciles. Así que al volver a casa, me emborrachaba hasta perder el conocimiento, con el agua de la ducha todavía abierta para que se llevase la sangre de mis manos, de mi ropa, de mí."

Su voz se apagó, más dura de lo normal, y Akane se atrevió a mirarle, comprobando que la estaba mirando directamente a ella – en sus ojos no había odio, sino una honda tristeza arraigada a su alma, y ella sintió como se rompía en pedazos. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio, incapaz de formular siquiera alguna palabra de consuelo; porque, después de todo, sabía que no las había, sabía el daño que le había provocado y que nada iba a hacerlo desaparecer.

Cuando la gritó, sin embargo, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para no romper a llorar; por mucho que le intentase explicar que no tenía ninguna relación con Zero, las palabras de Junpei seguían siendo mordaces contra ella, atacándola directamente, sus gritos impactando dolorosamente contra su corazón. En el fondo quería pensar que seguía siendo el Junpei que conocía, aunque poco a poco esta esperanza se iba mitigando.

 

_The fear of falling apart,_

 

Cuando Akane rompió a llorar, las únicas palabras que escaparon de su boca fueron unas disculpas. Sabía que su plan había sido arriesgado, sabía que podría haber ido mal y que podría haber muerto pero... Era un riesgo que tenía que asumir, y que después de todo, hizo bien en hacerlo.

Pese a todo, sacó el anillo que tenía en el bolsillo, despertando la curiosidad de Akane. "No sé si recuerdas tu sueño, aquel de llevar un anillo en tu mano izquierda...", dijo el chico mientras se rascaba la nuca, un poco nervioso. Ella asintió, todavía con las lágrimas mojando sus mejillas, y le miró a los ojos todo el tiempo mientras Junpei le ponía el anillo en el dedo, como si estuviesen prometiéndose. Llorando ahora con más fuerzas, Akane no tardó en encontrarse entre los brazos de Junpei, fuertes y seguros a su parecer, mientras repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

"Muchísimas gracias...", intentó susurrar ella, con la voz ahogada en lágrimas. Quitándoselas con las manos, rompiendo así el abrazo, se percató de que lo había colocado en su mano derecha y no en la izquierda. "Cuando salgamos de aquí, lo pondremos en su lugar correspondiente, de manera oficial", dijo Junpei mientras se rascaba la nuca, avergonzado de su propio error; Akane asintió, sonriendo, mientras seguía quitándose las lágrimas. "Estará libre hasta entonces, Junpei", y la respuesta del chico fue un asentimiento con la cabeza.

Después de ello, se miraron a los ojos, diciéndose las cosas importantes sin hablar.

 

_And truth be told, I never was yours,_

 

"Los primeros infectados del Radical-6 ya están fuera de aquí", dijo Akane con la voz grave, sentenciando así el futuro de la humanidad. Junpei abrió los ojos como platos, consciente de que ya era muy tarde, de que habían fracasado. Fe entonces cuando Akane formuló su plan, la manera en la que iba a invertir los próximos 45 años de su vida – preparando su plan para evitar que esto volviese a ocurrir.

"Déjame ayudarte, Akane, me uniré a Crash Keys o como quiera que lo llames, pero déjame ir contigo", suplicó Junpei con la voz queda. Ella, mirando el anillo que reposaba en su mano derecha, todavía puesto, negó con la cabeza. "No puedo dejarte hacer eso, Junpei, necesito que olvides todo lo que conoces hasta ahora". Y antes de que pudiese reaccionar de ningún modo, le clavó el brazalete en la pierna, haciendo así que la droga que les hacía olvidar se activase.

"Junpei, nunca voy a olvidarte", murmuró Akane, con la voz rota y las primeras lágrimas fluyendo por su cara, "pero debo pedirte que me olvides."

Él intentó resistirse como pudo, prometiendo que no iba a olvidarlo pasase lo que pasase. Ella, tocando el anillo que permanecía todavía en su dedo, miró una última vez a Junpei antes de prometerse a sí misma que esta vez, lograría que su plan funcionase. "Pase lo que pase, estemos lejos o cerca, siempre seré tuya, Junpei; y aunque las cosas cambien, mis sentimientos por ti nunca van a hacerlo", pensó Akane mientras las lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos. "Voy a luchar por nuestro futuro, uno en el que el anillo que me regalaste descanse en mi mano izquierda. Espérame, Junpei."

 

_The fear, the fear of falling apart._


End file.
